The invention relates to a faceplate system and more particularly to an improved faceplate system that employs removably mounted inserts.
Faceplates are used to support a variety of electrical components. Some of the conventional electrical components supported by faceplates are telephone plugs, electrical connectors, light switches, and electrical switches. Moreover, faceplates find use in more complex interconnects, such as complex office interconnect systems using computers. These complex systems include a variety of interconnects at many locations that are typically supported by faceplates. And various faceplate configurations are required to support the electrical elements in different configurations.
In view of the many configurations of electrical components, it is no longer practical to provide a different faceplate for each possible configuration of electrical component.
There have been efforts to provide configurable faceplates with removably mounted and interchangeable modules or inserts. One approach uses mounting hardware, such as screws, nuts, and clamps. An example of such an approach is AXESS.TM. receptacle housing faceplate products. Another approach uses snap-in tabs on inserts or on the connectors themselves. An example of such an approach is the MOD-TAP.TM. Universal System Outlet wall plate system. Yet another approach uses tabs on the faceplate. An example of such an approach is MOD-COM.TM. Executive Series faceplates.
The above mentioned approaches have drawbacks. For example, the snap-in approaches require (for insert or module removal) small unsightly visible openings in the face of the faceplate between inserts or modules. And removable of the snap-in inserts or modules requires a tool to be inserted in the openings to pry a insert or module for removal. Then too, a snap-in can be inadvertently pushed or pulled out. Pulling out a snap-in member can occur with front access faceplates by pulling a cable too hard; pushing out a snap-in member can occur with rear access faceplates by pushing a cable too hard.
There is a need for a configurable faceplate that provides a stable mounting for inserts and that provides an improved appearance.